ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Imad 10: Escaped Identity
Chapter 7 of Imad 10 This story happens 3 years after Imad has acquired the Psychytrix and defeated Chaos. He has became a galaxy-wide known Hero who used his ATD To save entire planets. His mastery over the Psychic alien Ultimate Masquerade had earned him the nickname of "Psychic Imad", as nothing compared to the tremendous abilities of this alien. After defeating a rogue galavan called Zorc who was piloting a giant mecha (using a combination of Ultimate Needlemouse, Spectra, Cannonbolt and Chthonian), Imad tore open the mecha's chest and got ready to apprehend him. However, the insane villain set of a self destruct system which will not only destroy the mecha, but send a destructive negative wave energy that will anihilate everything within a lightyear in less than half a minute. Imad shifted to Ultimate Masquerade and slowed time down with his mind, and took off at full speed while carrying the mech. He threw it into an empty part of space, but just as he was heading back to Galvan Prime, his power ceased and time took back his regular flow, letting the mech explode and sending a negative energy burst that hit Imad, without apparently damaging him much. When Imad landed and tried to transform back to human, black lighning emerged from the Psychytrix and caused a feedback explosion. When Imad woke up in his human form, he found to his utmost Confusion his Ultimate Weapon standing in front of him his arms crossed and without a psychytrix symbol on his chest, saying he was finally free. Imad asked the entity who he was, the latter replying he was the true Ultimate Masquerade, and that his name was Necros . Imad said that it was Impossible since he himself was that alien, the latter furiously saying back that he has nothing to do with him. He also says that he was always a prisoner having no control over his body, and that the only time he had ever had control but soon let it go was when Imad first transformed into him .He even accuses Imad of using him as a playtoy, saying he didn't want any of this heroics, and that he'll take his rightful place as the ruler of this universe now that he's free, a right granted to him by the so called fact that he's the most powerful being and the perfect creature. He reveals his insanity when he mentions he'll anihilate all those he think are worthless creatures and waste of space. Imad tried in vain to stop him as Colossal, only to be blasted back effortlessly by Necros. The latter said he may spare Imad and add him to his army, but soon departs to Cerebrax VII. Professor Paradox arrives and explains that Imad was lucky to be Ultimate Masquerade at the time he received the negative energy feedback, because that alien's strong mind prevented him from becoming insane. However, it entered the Psychytrix and corrupted The evolved alien's mind, and breaking the DNA seal, and since the DNA Strand was so powerful, Necros was able to escape, with his powers allready boosted by the ATD, so that in a million years only instead of a billion, he will become fully omnipotent. When asked by Imad what must he do , Paradox replies :"talking some sense into him and eliminating the darkness in his heart." He also told the dumbfounded Imad that Azmuth has invented with Pearl special gloves that allow one to connect his mind to another.However, he would have to weaken Necros before using them on him. Meanwhile, Necros had landed on Cerebrax VII and has delivered his promises of power to the Psychysapiens, who because of his threats, sent their troops to bring him down. However, their weapons were of no use against him, and He caused terrible destruction and countless deaths, even going so far as claiming as he is authority itself and that he's a god who can't be beaten. However he stops when he hears a familiar voice saying "STOP IT!" . He turned around to see Pearl , who asks him a bit scared if he's Imad. He replies Angrily that he hates that person. When she took a few steps back, he told her not to be scared of him, that he treasures her and will share his power with her by making her his queen. Pearl protests saying she wants nothing to do with the likes of him. Angrily, Necros grabs her and says she'll change her mind when she has a taste of the power, and uses a special energy that turns Pearl into an evolved Psychysapien like him. Pearl acts like she loves the feel of her power and that she'll be with him. She knew it would be foolish to take him on now, as he had only granted her small mastery over her powers compared to his own. Back on Earth, Imad spent all night trying to figure out a plan to beat Necros, in vain. When he fell asleep, Pearl contacted him through her telephatic powers and her mind which was tuned with his in his dream. She made him see what the New king of Cerebrax VII wanted to do with Earth. When Imad woke up, he found Paradox, and asked him for what should he do, as he isn't powerful enough to defeat Necros, but couldn't leave Pearl at his mercy. Paradox told him to be "true to yourself and your feelings". Imad didn't understand what he meant by that, but asked him to take him to Pearl's planet, which he did. Imad was guided by Pearl telephatically, and was surprised to see her as an evolved Psychysapien. However Necros arrived and scolded Pearl for being infidel to him, to which she replies she only wants to live in peace with others. Necros tries to eliminate them both, but Imad fights him with Ultimate Chthonian and Spectra to divert his attention from Pearl. However, when things seemed bad for Imad, instead of running away like Imad told her to, Pearl stayed and attacked Ultimate Masquerade so that he doesn't hurt him anymore. However, Necros felt nothing and easily struck down Pearl who screamed in great pain. However, Imad saw this and became enraged, Transforming into Ultimate Way Big and pummeling furiously his ennemy. However, the later was still undamaged and easily took care of him, destroying a few blocks of the city. Necros landed near Imad, who was seriously injured, and told that he's far more trouble than he's worth. When he asked him if he had any last words, Imad's life flashbacked as he accepted his seemingly inevitable doom. He saw finally Pearl's face, which touched him the most.He told Masquerade that since they were both one single being at one time, he should have some mercy for him and grant him a last request, to which the latter accepted a bit dumbfounded. Imad wished to speak to Pearl a final time before dying. Necros brought Pearl to him, and she was horrified to see her best friend in such a painful condition. Imad said with difficulty it didn't matter, as soon it will be all over for him. Pearl refused to hear him say that, but despite that he asked her to forgive him for not being able to save everyone this time, despite giving it his best shot. Pearl cried and said that there was nothing to forgive, she hadn't forgotten all those times he saved everyone, especially her. She calls him her best friend, which to her surprise, Imad replies :"-"You're one of my closest friends too. Only...i just wish i could live a little longer for us to be more than that..." He told her he's been too scared to admit his feelings, but it was now or never, before bidding her farewell and using the remaining of his strength to give her a gentle kiss on the lips. Pearl was at first in a state of shock, but she closed her eyes and returned tenderly Imad's kiss back. Necros knocked back Imad furiously saying Pearl is his and got ready to terminate him for good, only for Imad to shout at him that he's no longer the selfless hero Pearl admired, but a mad destroyer. Surprisingly, he fired his blast at the last second at a building, vaporizing it. Necros then said with a weak voice, while trembling :"Please...help me...i can't control myself!" Imad seized the opportunity and used the glove to connect his mind to Ultimate Masquerade's. Imad was transported inside his head, which ressembled the void of space with twinkling stars, galaxies and black holes. However, a bolt landed near him. Imad saw TWO ultimate Masquerades in front of him, one that i s chained and powerless, and the other rising above him, looking like a black version of the alien with red eyes. The black alien introduces himself as Necros, the true strong Ultimate Masquerade, and the chained alien as Neos, his brother, the so called weaker fake version of UM. He says that he chained him to limit his powers until he defenitely disposes of him. He also reveals that when Imad battled Xadim using Ultimate Masquerade, it was Neos who gave Imad back control of his body, and that he (Necros) and his brother Neos, were inside UM the whole time equal in power so that none overpowers truly the other, deciding of his moves, until Imad learned to shield his mind from them. However the negative energy from the mech's blast weakned Neos and strengthned Necros, allowing the later to drain the power from the first. He even claims :"Life is made of Power,and there are those who are too afraid to seize it,and those who dare harness it and control others with it,crushing any opposition.", while Imad replies that there is only good and evil, with some doing the right thing and others becoming dangers to all, accusing Necros of siding with the latter. However, Necros replies he sides with harmony, and that he will destroy everything in order to rebuild it better. He reminds Imad who said he'll stop him that he's got no Psychytrix here, and he can only use his mind and will power, which Imad says that's exactly what he intends. A fierce battle engage, with Imad and Necros exchanging words as well as powerful blows (Imad created a sword and shield). In the middle of the battle, Necros asks him why Pearl chose Imad over him. When Imad accused Necros of having nothing to do with harmony and balance, making him furious and attack him with lethal accuracy. However, Imad wasable to convinve him of his idea by supporing it with the fact that Necros killed many Psychysapiens, enslaved his brother and was willing to kill the woman he said he loved. The shock was too much for Necros who began cracking. In a desperate attempt to take down Imad with him, the two finally fire at each other powerful beams, of darkness (Necros) and Light (Imad). While the first had the upper hand, Imad remembered his friends who gave him imaginable power, allowing him to destroy Necros once and for all. Imad frees Neos, who thanks him and reveals that he and Necros are the 2 voices inside Ultimate Masqueride. Neos stands for good and righteousness, Necros for evil and wrongdoing. He shook Imad's hand which resulted in a flash of light. At that moment, in the real world, Imad's and Ultimate Masquerade's unconscious bodies fuse back as one. Imad wakes up in his alien form, and although Pearl is afraid at first, she sees a vision of her and Imad while looking in his eyes, recognizes her friend and cries tears of joy. When Imad reverts back to human, she hugged him tightly, which although surprised him, comforted him, and he returned the hug. Imad and Pearl adress the Psychyspiens telling them Necros is no longer of this world, to which the people all hail Imad's name. Imad tells them that he couldn't have done it without his friends and his bonds with them, and calls for a minute of silence in respect of all those who died because of Necros. He also presents Pearl as a candidate for a new leader due to her many qualifying qualities for the job (Necros killed the leaders of Cerebrax), to which all Psychysapiens accept. Pearl declares there will be a party to celebrate the victory. At the Party, Pearl guides Imad telepathically to a garden with a beautiful view , where she was sitting on a bench waiting for him. When he tried to talk, she put her finger over his lips,and told him it would be :"fun to open up our minds to each other tonight", and the two silently engaged a telepathic conversation. They talked about the beautiful scenery, and in a few words, Imad shifted to how much beautiful he found Pearl, much to her joy and blushing. He then said he knew why Pearl brought him. Pearl thought Imad's brighter than other humans, and asked him to remain with her on Cerebrax VII. When Imad told her he couldn't live nearly as a quarter a much as she could live (her being semi-immortal), Pearl told him he could transform into Ultimate Masquerade and live as much as her,that it was destiny and meant to be. Imad compliments Pearl on her persistence, but says he'd miss his friends on Earth, and his planet needs him.He states that no matter how true their love is, it's just not meant to be. Pearl shows sadness, and extends her hand seemingly to shake Imad's, saying it's how humans say good-bye. But when Imad grabed her hand, she pulled him towards her and engaged with him in a sounding kiss. The two let go of each other and compliment each other on their beauty, But Paradox interrupts the party, revealing he was spying on them all along, much to Imad's rage (However, he soon calmed down). Imad and Pearl gave each other flower blossoms as a token of their bonds and promise to see each other again (Imad said he might reconsider Pearl's offer, and Pearl said she might make a human body with her powers one day and live with him on Earth), before Paradox taking Imad home. The later was thinking about reconsidering one day his friend's proposition, but he was surprises when his Haran Friends were throwing him a party inside his tower. He said finally while partying that he has all the time in the world to think about it. Category:Episodes Category:Imad 10 Chapters